1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to memory leak detection in such.
2. Description of Background
Programming bugs may result in memory leaks and as a result of these memory leaks, the system running programs leaking memory do not run as well as they can, or sometimes, not very well at all. The detection of these leaks as they are happening and before the system becomes unstable, is important.
The accurate detection of a memory leak is not always easy. In addition, the detection of memory leaks, without false positives, is important for a system, especially one that is striving to become an autonomic element within the autonomic computing architecture.